El viaje a jusenkyo
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: Akane trata de ayudar a ranma para que se deshaga de su maldicion pasando muchas dificultades


EL VIAJE A JUSENKYO. 1RA PARTE.

El verano comenzaba y con el las vacaciones akane estaba en su casa acomodando las cosas para el desayuno. Habia un delicioso pastel para acompañar con el te, el pastel era blanco decorado con nueces y cerezas. al bajar todos a desayunar quisieron salir corriendo por que pensaron que el pastel lo habia preparado akane (y estaban en lo cierto).

-akane, no te hubieras molestado en preparar el pastel, vamos a entrenar y nos dolera el estomago si lo comemos.- Dijo el tio genma. Akane enojada dijo

-No tienen nada de que preocuparse, una amiga me lo regalo.- Todos dudaban de que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas y un poco indecisos comenzaron a comer aquel pastel. tenia un delicioso sabor estaba suave y el betun con la medida exacta de dulsura, simplemente perfecto. Ranma exclamo

-Vaya que esta delicioso, obviamente no lo preparo akane ja! ja! ja!.- Akane enfurecida lo golpeo en la cabeza, todos disfrutaban el pastel akane no podia creer que era la primera cosa que le salia bien, orgullosa de tanto practicar estaria mejorando su comida (y con obvia razon despues de tomar un curso de un año).

-Ahora regreso.

-A donde vas akane? puedo acompañarte?.- pregunto ranma akane solo sonrrojo y le dijo -No te preocupes voy cerca solo a entregar un cuaderno que me prestaron.- Dicho esto se levanto y se fue a la cosina para sacar de la nevera otro pastel y finalmente salir de casa. Despues de un rato akane vovio sin su pastel, pero con 1000 yenes. Subio corriendo a su habitacion muy feliz.

-Bien! ya van tres pasteles que logro vender y con lo que tenia ahorrado ya son 8500 yenes, me pregunto cuanto dinero necesitare para viajar a jusenkio?.- Dijo esto y guardo el dinero en un lugar secreto y bajo con los demas. era la ultima semana de clases y akane aprovecharia para vender sus deliciosos pasteles, preparo y decoro dos mas y los guardo en una bolsa una vez que termino se fue a la escuela. Ranma se preguntaba que podria llevar akane en esa bolsa se armo de valor y le pregunto

-Oye akane... Que llevas en esa bolsa?.-

-Oh pues veras... Llevo... no te preocupes, pronto te enteraras.- Akane sonrrio sonrrojada. Finalmente llegaron a la escuela y entraron a su salon. Al sonar el timbre del almuerzo, akane salio corriendo con su misteriosa bolsa. Ranma se pregunto que estaria ocurriendo, pero al recordar las palabras de akane, decidio no ir a investigar. Al finalizar la hora del almuerzo ranma noto que akane habia vuelto pero con la bolsa vacia y que esta tenia una enorme sonrrisa (y pues como no vendio rebanadas de pastel y tenia 5 pedidos mas).

(-Ranma pronto iremos a jusenkyo te lo prometo.-) Penso akane. A la mañana siguiente se desperto temprano para preparar 7 pasteles, termino de decorarlos y fue a entregar los pedidos guardo 2 nuevamente para venderlos en la escuela. Akane volvio y vio que todos se encontraban desayunando.

-Akane a donde fuiste?.- pregunto kasumi.

-Ayer le preste un libro a una amigo y como hoy lo voy a ocupar fui a pedirselo.- Se excuso akane.

-bueno date prisa para que no llegues tarde a la escuela.-

-Si kasumi.- respondio akane y subio rapidamente a su habitacion. Tenia ya 15900 yenes akane estaba demasiado contenta se cambio y bajo a desayunar. Una vez que terminaron se fue a la escuela, en el camino ranma noto que al igual que al dia anterior llevaba la bolsa y le pregunto

-Akane que llevas ahi? Ayer note que cuando regresabas del almuerzo la bolsa estaba vacia.

-ranma ya te dije que si las cosas siguen igual en tres semanas iremos a jus...- Akane se horrorizo ya que se habia puesto en evidencia.

-A donde akane? no te entendi muy bien.

-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, no es nada malo lo que estoy haciendo.- Dijo enojada y continuo su camino, ranma se quedo pensando que habria querido decir akane, notando que akane ya se habia alejado bastante tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Al finalizar la hora del almuerzo akane nuevamente tenia 4 pedidos y habia vendido los dos pasteles.

(-Que bien, que bien que biiien!.-) Penso akane no creo que me lleve 3 semanas juntar el dinero para viajar a jusenkyo creo que solo me tomara 2 paera recaudar el dinero del viaje a jusenkyo. Ranma notaba muy extraña a akane salia mucho de casa y que seria aquello que llevaba en la bolsa, tomando asi la decision de espiarla. Ala mañana siguiente preparo 6 pasteles entrego 4 y guardo 2 para vender en la hora del almuerzo. Ranma bajo y llamo a akane al ver que esta no le respondio penso

(-Seguramente ya se fue.-) Estaba a punto de ir a espiarla cuando vio la bolsa que akane habia estado cargando los dias anteriores, se acerco y abrio la bolsa.

-Pasteles? su amiga le esta pidiendo que los venda? que hara con el dinero?.- se pregunto ranma. Despues de un rato llego akane y se puso a desayunar junto a los demas.

-A donde fuiste akane?- Pregunto ranma un poco serio.

-Que te importa ranma.- respondio akane.

-Es verdad akane, Donde estabas hija?- pregunto soun.

-Fui.. fui a comprar lapices.- Respondio un poco nerviosa.

-(voy a descubrir lo que haces akane.-) Penso ranma.

Salieron de la casa para ir a la escuela y ranma le dijo a akane

-veo que otra vez llevas esa bolsa y que hoy nuevamente saliste de casa...-

-Acaso me espias ranma?-

-No para nada pero solo lo he notado, dime vendes esos pasteles?

-Que te crees ranma por que me espias! Lo que haga o no haga no es tu asunto!

-Eres una egoista! Ganas dinero vendiendo esos pasteles y no nos invitas ni un chicle akane!

-Estoy ahorrando ese dinero ranma!

-Para que? Para comprarte esos estupidos libros de cocina que no te ayudan en nada?-

Akane apunto de llorar le dijo

-No ranma no quiero comprarme nada lo estaba ahorrando para llevarte a jusenkyo.- Akane comenzo a llorar-

-A.. a .. akane yo lo siento.. no pense que tu-

-Ranma me preocupo por ti y tu lo unico que haces es molestarme.- Dijo esto y corrio en dirrecion a su escuela. Acabando el almuerzo akane tenia 10 pedidos pero ella ya no queria continuar vendiendo esos pasteles, las palabras de ranma la habian lastimado. Por su parte ranma no sabia como hacercarse a akane, se sentia mal .

-Tantas molestias que se tomo, ni siquiera yo me he esforzado asi para ir a jusenkyo , que puedo hacer para que me perdone?.

Al sonar el timbre de salida akanse salio rapidamente, no queria volver a casa con ranma . Akane llego al mercado a comprar cosas que le hacian falta para la elaboracion de sus pasteles. Volvio a casa a casa y comenzo a prepararlos ya que como eras mas que la vez anterior no acabaria si los preparaba en la mañana. Una vez que estuvieron listos entreo la mitad. Al dia siguiente entrego la otra mitad de sus pedidos, acabando se dirigio a la escuela no queria estar cerca de ranma, queria un momento de privacidad, pero por ir pensando en otras cosas no se dio cuenta de que xian-pu, kodachi y ukyo la acorralaron.

-Akane espero estes preparada esta es la pelea final, la ganadora se quedara con ranma- Dijo ukyo.

-Ranma se quedara conmigo, el ser mi prometido- dijo xian-pu.

-JooJooJoo niñitas tontas ranma es solo mio.- Dijo kodachi.

-Yo no quiero pelear por el, haganlo ustedes.- Respondio akane.

-perfecto una menos joo joojoo.- dijo kodachi.

Ranma entro en escena y dijo

-Dejen en paz a akane, no la molesten y ya basta de estar peleando por mi, yo sere el que eliga.- las tres miraron a ranma sin poder creer lo que les acababa de decir, el miro a akane y dijo

-Akane espero que me perdones por lo que te dije, tu querias ayudarme y y te trate asi.-

-No te preocupes ranma.- ranma cargo a akane y se alejaron de aquel grupo de locas.

-Vayamos a un lugar donde no podamos se molestados.- Dijo ranma. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo ranma le pidio disculpas a akane.

-Ya te dije que te perdono ranma...-

-No akane es que yo te ataque mientras tu querias ayudarme... Si puedo ayudarte en algo, porfavor dime.-

-No ranma yo sola puedo preparar y vender los pasteles aunque... No mejor olvidalo.-

-Dime akane hare lo que sea para ayudarte.-

-Lo que sea?.-

-...-

-Bueno entonces dile a la chica del cabello de fuego que el sabado ella y yo venderomos pasteles, seguro venderemos muchos si ella me ayuda.- Finalmente llego el sabado y ranma lamentablemente (para el) tuvo que convertirse en la chica pelirroja, akane habia preparado 15 pasteles y al final del dia solo les sobro uno que mas tarde lo comerian en familia. Akane en su habitacion comenzo a hacer cuentas de lo que habia juntado en esas semanas pero como aun no era lo suficiente trabajo una semana como asistente para el doctor tofu, logrando asi reunir el dinero suficiente para viajar a jusenkyo...


End file.
